Justin Shenkarow
| birth_place = Torrance, California, U.S. | other_names = | years_active = 1989 – present | occupation = Actor | spouse = | website = }} Justin Moran Shenkarow (born October 17, 1980) is an American actor best known for his roles of Matthew Brock in Picket Fences, Simon Holmes in Eerie, Indiana, and the voice of Harold Berman on Hey Arnold!. Life and career Shenkarow was born in Torrance, California.http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/b/r/i/Yale-H-Brick-1/BOOK-0001/0006-0007.html He has starred in television and film for over 19 years. He received three Young Artist Award nominations for his work as an actor on Picket Fences. He has starred in television shows including Eerie, Indiana, Home Improvement, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Strong Medicine, and Boston Public. Shenkarow's production company, Shake That Fro Productions, has produced three short films in 2006 which he directed and starred in, Decoy, The Best Christmas Ever and Tears, and they are currently hitting the festival market. He has a comedy pilot in development, and 2005 he appeared in two films, House of the Dead 2 and Comedy Hell co-starring Eric Roberts. Shenkarow is a graduate of Stanford University. He also spent a year studying art history in Paris. In 2004, he was elected to the Screen Actors Board and was recently elected to chair the Young Performer's Committee. In 2008, Shenkarow appeared on an episode of TLC's Flip That House' where he flipped a home in Sherman Oaks, California. He also appeared in an 2010 episode of Bravo's Millionaire Matchmaker, in which he frequently butted heads with matchmaker Patti Stanger and mocked and belittled the profession of the young woman he was set up with, a server at the Olive Garden. Consequently he failed to cement a second date with her. Filmography * Dad's a Dog (1989) (TV) * Who's the Boss? .... Jason (1 episode, 1990) * A Family for Joe (1990) (TV) .... Pete Brewster Jr. * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air .... Kevin Driscoll * It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown (1992) (TV) (voice) .... Charlie Brown * Eerie, Indiana .... Simon Holmes (19 episodes, 1991–1992) * Batman: The Animated Series .... Jordan Hill (1 episode, 1992) * The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1993) .... Buddy * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) TV Series .... Player * Beethoven (1994) TV Series (voice) .... Roger/Additional Voices * The Little Mermaid .... Daniel (1 episode, 1994) *''Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman'' (1994) (TV) (voice) .... Grunewald * Life with Louie (1995) TV Series .... Glenn-Glenn * Hey Arnold!: 24 Hours to Live (1996) .... Harold Berman * Picket Fences .... Matthew Brock (87 episodes, 1992–1996) * Hey Arnold! (1996) TV Series .... Harold Berman * Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles .... Dave Porter (1 episode, 1996) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) TV Series .... Patch (unknown episodes) * Profiler .... Andrew Winslow (1 episode, 1998) * Home Improvement .... Matt (1 episode, 1998) * Recess (1997) TV Series .... Gelman (1998–2001) * Lloyd in Space (2001) TV Series .... Eddie R. Horton * Recess: School's Out (2001) (voice) .... Soldier Kid/Wrestler Kid * Boston Public .... Warren Dickson (1 episode, 2001) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (voice) .... Harold Berman * Strong Medicine .... Dusty (1 episode, 2003) * Kim Possible .... Dexter (1 episode, 2004) * Comedy Hell (2005) .... Hades * House of the Dead 2 (2005) (TV) .... Samuel the Pledge * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (voice) .... Additional Voices * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) (voice) .... Additional Barnyard Voices * The Best Christmas Ever (2006) .... Tommy * W.I.T.C.H. .... Eric / ... (5 episodes, 2005–2006) * Tears (2006/III) .... Ducky * Aliens in America (2007) TV Series .... Mike Palladini Video games * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) .... Puku/Prince * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) .... Rick * Shadow of Destiny (2001) .... Young Man 1 References External links * Category:1980 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Russian descent Category:Jewish actors Category:Living people Category:Stanford University alumni Category:People from Torrance, California Category:Actors from California de:Justin Shenkarow es:Justin Shenkarow it:Justin Shenkarow pl:Justin Shenkarow sv:Justin Shenkarow